Our Futures Burn In Red Horizons
by Spadde
Summary: [oneshot] Scott and Paul have been friends for seven years. Now that mutants are known to the public, Scott, and the rest of the XMen, return to Bayville high to face the world. Scott can't help but wonder, will Paul be there for him in the end?


-1(A/N: Okay, before you read this, I want you to know that I am perfectly aware that this is not exactly how it went in "Mainstream". This is just an idea I've been tossing around for a couple of days and I decided to post it. I hope you enjoy it. This is inspired by the song "The First Drop" by Rise Against.)

"_No."_

"_What do you mean, 'no'?"_

"_I mean no. It can't happen."_

"_Why not? She's cute. She's smart-"_

"_You've spoken to her?"_

"_She's in AP Statistics, that tells you she's smart."_

"_Not really."_

"_What do you mean, 'not really'?"_

"_Because, that's book smarts."_

"_What's the difference?"_

"_Kelsey Gordon is in AP Statistics, and she's had half the football team."_

"'_Half'? Isn't that a little cruel?"_

"_Tommy Raven. James Goldberg. Chaz Weinstock. Jason Fisher. Andy Walters. Eric-"_

"_Alright, I get it."_

"_And I'm just talking about the men…"_

"_Alright! Alright!"_

"_But I'm not the one we should be talking about."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Jean."_

"_Oh, come off of it."_

"_You love her."_

"_She's a friend."_

"_You loved her since the moment she walked into that mansion of yours."_

"_She's just a friend."_

"_Who are you trying to kid? Huh? Cuz the only person you're fooling is yourself."_

"_Either way, she's with Duncan."_

"_Fuck Duncan, dude. You can take him."_

"_I don't want to 'take' him."_

"_The dude's got nothing on you."_

"_He's captain of the football team. He's rich as fuck. Girls think he's gorgeous."_

"_You're a freaking martial arts expert. You may not be rich, but your professor definitely is. And, he's boyish good looks got nothing on your shades."_

"_Oh yeah. Red sunglasses. How attractive."_

"_The chicks dig them."_

"_Says who?"_

"_Trust me. Your eye condition may keep you from taking them off, but the girls love it. It makes you mysterious."_

"_Who are these 'girls' you keep talking about?"_

"_Taryn."_

"_Ah ha."_

"_What happened with her anyway? You two seemed to hit it off."_

"_We did. She just…she just isn't very…"_

"_She's not mature enough for you? Just like the other 4 girls you've dated since middle school."_

"_Does that make me sound like a jerk?"_

"_Yup."_

"_Great…"_

"_Maybe you should lower you're standards a little. I know you came from a pretty intense past and what not, but Taryn really seems to dig you, and I know for a fact you didn't fuck things up with her."_

"_I guess…"_

"_Don't 'I guess' me, dude. Your always so tense. Hell, your gonna have grey hair by the time your 25."_

"_That's like the 100th time you told me that."_

"_And I will gladly make it 101."_

"_Ha."_

"_You need to take off?"_

"_Yeah I got a meeting with the Professor."_

"_Is he ever gonna let me in that mansion again?"_

"_You've been before."  
_

"_Yeah, like two years ago. Before more and more people began to show up."_

"_Listen, it's nothing against you. It's just…"_

"_Yeah, I know, I'm just messing with you."_

"_Haha. Okay. Some time tomorrow?"_

"_Of course."_

"_See you later."_

"_Later."_

That was 2 weeks ago. That was the last time I talked to my friend. My first and best friend I made in Bayville. Everyday after class, Paul and I would meet under the bleachers of the football field. There we kept a cooler full of sodas, waters, and beers. After class, we would sit under the bleachers and have a drink, and just talk.

We talked about the most random things. Girls. Sports. Politics. Religion. Class. People. College. The Future. He didn't know I was a mutant, but we've been very good friends since middle school.

However, during my two weeks absence from him, the world changed.

Literally.

The world discovered the truth about mutants. The world discovered that there are human beings living among them that have powers that defies the original laws of human anatomy and physics. Because of the extravagant disaster that revealed the truth to the world, I wasn't able to go to school for 2 weeks.

Finally, the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngster was able to go back to Bayville Public High School. There was no telling what other students will think.

During those two weeks, I tried to call Paul's cell phone. He never answered. In fact, one time, his mother answered his phone. She told me to not bother calling back.

**I'm calling out**

**Only echoes respond**

**But I scream 'til my voice is gone**

**Crouching in corners and hiding your face**

**I'm sick and tired of playing your games**

I stood in front of my bathroom mirror, staring at my red shades. Our first day of school as known mutants would begin in minutes, and I just stared at my eyes. Before the mutant phenomena began, I would tell people they I developed an eye condition that would make hurt my eyes if I took in light directly. Now everyone will know I'm a mutant…and a liar.

"Scott?" I heard a voice from the doorway. I didn't need to look to see the red head stare in concern at me. "Ready to go?"

"Are you?" I shot back at her instantly as I continued to stare into the mirror.

She stood silent for a little bit. I didn't see her face, and I wasn't psychic like she is, but I knew her reaction. Confused. Not sure. I don't know for sure, but I think that uncertainty is the worst feeling a psychic could have.

"None of us are," she told me as she approached me. "But we have to set a good example for the rest of the kids."

"So if anything," I began as I looked at her. "We are more responsible than they are."

"How do you mean?" she asked me.

I took a more comfortable seat on the sink before I spoke.

"For the past year or so, you and I had to play leaders," I spoke. "We had to be the example of the X-Men. We had to show them what it means to be an X-Man." I stood silent. She probably knew what I was getting at, but bless her heart, she let me finish. "I don't remember signing on for that."

She smiled at me, which was a reaction I didn't expect. She walked towards me and took a seat on the sink right next to me. She and I had always been good friends since she moved in. I was the only kid here back than, so having someone around my age was a very good thing. Since then, we've grown close…but not exactly as close as I'd like.

"I didn't either," she told me. I already knew what she was going to say, because it's the same thing Professor Xavier tells me every time I question my role as leader. "But we also didn't sign up to be mutants. God just saw it that way."

"You believe in God?" I asked her. Xavier would normally say '_Nature _saw it that way'.

"Scott," she began. "You're strong. You know you can do this."

I couldn't stop thinking about what happened with Paul's mother. Of course, I always knew that mutants would be revealed to the world, but I never thought what it would do to my relationship with my best friend. I guess in some ways, I never wanted to think about it, and now I'm paying for it.

"I know," I told her as I got up to leave. The truth is, I wasn't very sure I can do this…And truthfully, I just plain didn't want to.

**I'm not alone**

**I stand amongst the voiceless**

**Millions in the unforgiving sun**

When we walked into school, we we're treated like African Americans the day the public school system decided to mix races within schools. We were stared at. We were talked about. We were told that we weren't wanted here. A few kids even threw rocks at us, but thank God, we all kept our cool. At least at that point.

Kitty and Evan seemed heartbroken. They looked as if they were betrayed, and technically they were. They had the same fears I did, that they're human friends would no longer talk to them, or moreover, hate them. No one would recognize Kurt because of his image inducer, so he probably has much less to worry about. I kept a red eye on all the kids, making sure they aren't acting on all the provoking by the other kids. So far, they were doing a good job.

Suddenly, someone popped in the corner of my eye. Taryn.

I stopped in my tracks and looked dead in her eyes. She stared at me for a few seconds with a seemingly angered look. And then, she turned away without saying a word.

At least I know that I was right about her.

**Here arm-in-arm**

**We parade these streets**

**And sing our songs **

Classes were nothing short of a joke.

The kids kept staring at me like I was some short of freak show, but in their eyes, I was. Even the some of the teachers didn't even accept me. I'd raise my hand with an answer to their question…a _correct _answer, and they would totally ignore me. All accept for one. Mr. Klein.

"Excuse me, Mr. Summers," he told me as I was on my way out of his class room after the bell rang. "Can I speak to you for a second?"

**We've had enough**

**Is there even anything left to explain? **

I swallowed my heart. I didn't know if this would be a good or bad thing, but I was scared shitless either way. I took a seat right next to his desk, and he just sat on his desk.

"Quite a month we've been having," he told me in a very characteristically casual tone. "You think?"

"Yes sir," I replied quickly and firmly.

He smiled at me, probably because I tried to act stronger than I really was.

**We've had enough**

**Am I really someone you need to restrain? **

"Listen, Scott," he began as he took on a more serious tone. "I don't really know anything about, mutants, or whatever you guys like to call yourselves." He tried to make me feel comfortable talking to him. "But I'm a firm believer that prejudism…no matter what the terms are…is a horrible. You never hurt me, or anyone for that matter…and…"

He trailed off, and I sat their quietly.

**We've had enough**

**Can't you listen to what we have to say? **

"I guess what I'm trying to say is…" he trailed off again. "That there _are _people in this world that don't hate you. And try not to let idiots get in your way of finding yourself."

I did not expect that.

**Unknowing, we lie and wait for the rain**

**To wash away what they have made**

**Face down in the dirt with your foot on my back**

**In the distance I hear thunder crack**

By the time lunch rolled by, I totally forgot what Mr. Klein told me. At one point, a few kids crowded around me asking what my powers were. Of course, me wearing red glasses made them believe that they were dangerous.

"Can you blow shit up?"

"Can you see through walls?"

"Can you hypnotize women?"

At one point, a kid actually grabbed my glass from my eyes. I immediately used both my hands to keep my eyes shut. I couldn't see, but I could here kids pointing at me and daring me to open my eyes.

I wanted to tell them that if I do, people will get hurt and things will get destroyed. However, the last thing I needed was people spreading untrue rumors about me blowing someone up with my optic blasts.

"Please," I begged them as I held my right hand out. "Give them back."

"Just tell us what your powers are!" yelled a young kid. He sounded like he was a freshman.

"What are you doing!?" I heard I woman's voice yell at the kids. At first I thought it was Jean, but the voice seemed younger. "Give them to me right now?"

"Why?" I heard the kid ask. "Don't you want to know what his powers are?"

"I already do know what they are!" said the girl I couldn't recognize.

"Really?" said the kid. "What are they?"

I was nervous. Who the hell was this girl and why the hell do I not recognize her voice at all?

"Come closer," she said to the kid. "And I'll tell you."

I became even more nervous. It definitely wasn't Jean or Rogue. It sounded like Kitty, but it seemed…no offense to Kitty…more intelligent sounding. And it seemed older than any of the new recruits.

"HEY!" I heard the kid scream suddenly.

"Get out here!" The girl told the kid. "Now!" I heard the kid walk away. I had no idea what had happen. Suddenly, I felt the girl grabbed my hand…and put my glasses in them. "Here," she told me softly.

I put them on and opened my eyes.

**C'mon Stand up!  
This system **

**Of power and privilege is about to come to an end  
Here come the clouds  
The first drop is falling down**

Amanda Sefton.

Kurt's girlfriend, and the only girl I knew that actually has no hateful feelings towards mutants. She smiled at me, and I smiled at her back.

"You okay?" she asked me sweetly. I couldn't help but think what a good move Kurt made.

"Yeah," I told her. "Thank you so much."

"Don't worry about it," she assured me. "I'll see you later."

**We've had enough**

**Is there even anything left to explain? **

I usually ate lunch with Paul, but he was no where to be found. I wouldn't be surprised if his parents pulled him out of school. As it turns out, a legitimate amount of parents took their kids out of school because of the whole mutant thing. I tried calling him in between classes, even though I knew no one would answer.

Of course I was right.

**We've had enough**

**Am I really someone you need to restrain? **

I sat with Kurt, Kitty, Rogue and Amanda. When they first arrived, I would spend lunch with the new kids until they land on their feet. But ever since the knew recruits began to show up, I've just been spending time with my own friends. But now that none of them will talk to me, I don't have a choice.

"How are things?" I asked them as soon as I sat down.

"Hell," Rogue replied with one simple word.

"Evan's in the principle's office," Kurt told me.

"Oh no," I whispered. "What happened?"

"Fight," Kurt replied. "Some kid was provoking him and, of course, he exploded."

"Is this what the rest of high school is supposed to be like?" Kitty asked me. "Because I'm not dealing with this crap all year."

"It's the first day, Kitty," Amanda assured her. "Things will blow over."

"You sure about that?" Rogue challenged Kurt's girlfriend. "These people don't look too friendly."

Suddenly, I heard someone sit right next to me. Someone I haven't eaten lunch with since junior year.

"Jean?" Kitty asked.

"Hi guys," she said with a sigh.

"What happened to Duncan?" I asked her immediately.

"Who?" she replied bitterly, which was all the answer I needed.

**We've had enough**

**Can't you listen to what we have to say? **

The rest of the day didn't go as well as I hoped, as you can imagine.

Kid's were staring, of course. Just walking down the hallways I can here people shouting things like "Get out of here, freak!" and other stupid shit like that. I can't say I didn't expect this, but it I felt a lot better when it was just a fear rather than a reality.

I only had 2 more periods after lunch, and than I was out. However, I usually spend the final period waiting for the rest of the Xavier kids to get out of school…under the bleachers with Paul. We didn't have any classes together, but still, not seeing him all day probably meant that the bleacher date was revoked.

However, I had more things on my mind than just what I was going to do during fifth period. Such as, how to keep myself from going completely insane.

And to make matters worse, some kid actually spat on me. He fucking spat on me. And guess who did it?

**We've had enough…**

"Matthews…" I growled at the football captain. Strangely enough, he was alone. "What do you want?"

I wiped the spit off my shirt as I stared straight into his eyes. I never knew what Jean saw in him. Maybe her uncanny, and in my opinion, pretty pathetic need for being popular blinded her from seeing the bastard in that kid. Either way, thinking like that wasn't going to get me out of this little situation.

"Jean broke up with me today," he said in a very angry tone.

"Let me alert the tabloids," I told him as I began to walk off. He grabbed my shoulder and shoved me into a locker.

Usually, this would be the time where I would listen to him say some stupid wise crack about how it was my fault, or he was angry and he needs to take it out on me. Either way, I wasn't in the mood to put up with his shit.

So, I grabbed him by the collar and shoved him into a locker.

"LISTEN," I yelled before he could retaliate. "I've put up with your bullshit all year, and to tell you the truth, I'm probably going to have to put up with it for the remainder."

He tried to shove me off, but I was strong enough to resist.

"But now I have more important shit to deal with," I told him. I wished I could show him how serious my eyes were. "I have a family to look out for." He stared at me with anger. I let go of his collar. "In fact, I was hoping that I wouldn't have to worry about Jean because you were going to take care of her."

He shoved me, but it barely affected me. I've been working out.

"We can finish this any other time," I told him firmly. "But not now."

I walked away, and strangely, he didn't follow after me. Maybe he finally got a clue about what I've been going through. Or maybe my sudden firmness intimidated him a little bit. Either way, I know I'm going to have to finish this once and for all someday.

But not now.

As I told him. I have a family to look out for.

**Our futures burn in red horizons**

My 5th period ended, and at any other day, I should be going to the bleachers. I sat in the quad area of the school and just waited…I didn't have anything else to do.

I could really use a bleacher talk with Paul right about now. No matter what would piss me off during the day, I could always count on Paul to listen, sympathize, and make me laugh. And I did the same for him.

I was angry. Angry that a stupid fucking mutation is the reason why I won't be able to have that anymore. Call me selfish, but I needed it. We've been meeting under the Bleachers since we started high school, and now, just like that, it was over.

I wished I could talk to him right then. I wished that I could grab him by the collar like I did with Duncan and yell at his face. I would tell him that I never hurt him. I never hurt anyone. I had a birth defect. Yes it was a dangerous one, but I had it in check. The only time I would loose control was when some idiot knocked off my glasses, and even that was a very rare occasion.

I was angry. I was saddened. I was worn out. I was thirsty. I needed a drink.

**Ashes scattered in winds of change**

I went to the vending machine at the football field and put a quarter in. I was about to pu another in, before I remembered something.

The cooler.

We bought that cooler evenly, and even so, I don't think he would come back to school just to pick it up, giving the situation. I decided it was worth the try, especially if it would save me a buck and a half.

I got my money back from the machine and headed over to the bleacher spot. I was certain Paul wouldn't be there, but like I said, I was thirsty.

I went under the bleachers.

**Casualty numbers are rising**

The cooler wasn't gone. It was there as if nothing happened. Sometimes, I wish the world was as solid as a object. This cooler doesn't give a shit where it is. This cooler doesn't even care who's using it…

Wow, that was weird. So many strange thoughts were going into my head, and sometimes I'd let it get the best of me.

I opened the cooler and reached for the soda. I was about to open it, but something stopped me. I wasn't sure if I was in the mood for a soda.

"It looks like you could use a beer."

**Now it's time to raise the stakes**

I spun around immediately after hearing that voice. And there he was. An open beer in his right hand, and a unopened one in the left, reaching out to me.

**We're meant for something more**

I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what was going through my head. Confusion. Relief. Joy.

"I…" I couldn't even speak correctly. I was rendered speechless as I stared at Paul with two beers in his hand.

"Your late," he told me with a smile. "5th Period ended 20 minutes ago."

Once again, I was speechless.

"You gonna take the damn beer or what?" he asked me with a laugh.

**Than living just to put food on our plates**

I walked over to him and took the beer from him, but I reframed from opening it.

"I…" I trailed off again. "I assumed your parents took you out of school."

"They did," he said with a smile as he took a sip of his beer. "I was transferred. They think it's dangerous around here giving the situation."

"Well," I began followed by a short pause. "What do you think?"

He didn't answer right away. He took another sip of his beer. A giant sip.

"I think," he began, like me, followed by a pause. "That you've kept those shades on since middle school." He paused again, and I raised my eyebrow in confusion. "What's another hour? Day? Year? Decade?" He smiled at me, and I smiled back. "Besides, I'm not about to break a 4 year tradition so suddenly."

I laughed, as did he. I took a seat on the floor right across from him, opened my beer, and took a sip.

**I can't help but wonder**

"So," he began. "How was your day?"

He asked for it…

**Why should we participate?**

(A/N: Hope you guys like it. Like I do for all of my fics, I highly encourage everyone in this case, any one who likes punk rock to get their hands on Rise Against's album "Siren Song of the Counter Culture", which features this song. There new album, "The Sufferer and the Witness" is good to…just throwing that out there. Hope you enjoyed!)


End file.
